Cartoon Cartoon Island
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon characters gather together for a contest on a new reality show hosted by Chris McLean.
1. Meet The Toons

**A/N: cartoonnetwork90sfan has given me permission and the right to upload this story. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>"Yo!" a familiar voice came up, and there came a short adult male with long black hair, beady black eyes, with a stubble on his chin, with a short-sleeved dark teal top with white long sleeves, tan pants, dark blue-green sneakers, and a wooden charm around his neck. "What's up, everybody? I'm Chris McLean. So, here's the deal, eight returning contestants from Revenge of the Island will be competing are Cameron, Jo, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Anne-Maria, Dawn and Dakota. Also competing are some of the Cartoon Network cast, both old and new. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Cartoon...Cartoon... Island!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The theme intro starts with cameras all over the campsite like typical Total Drama set up with the theme song, I Wanna Be Famous plays in the background of all the activities. Dexter and Blossom are in a boat together, making something. Suddenly, a shark came out from the water and Blossom punched it.<em>

_Jimmy and Bubbles are by the cabins as Jimmy said something to her. Buttercup flew by since Jimmy said something a bit rude and punched the mouth braced boy in the face, making him run away. Jo, Brick, and Jen were racing each other. Kevin was flirting with Zoey which only disgusted the teenage girl. Kevin had his shoulder tapped on, showing Mike to punch him now and Zoey was now happy again._

_Lu and Sarah were pulling on each other's hair and punching each other as they were in a kayak. However, they didn't see the waterfall and fell down from it due to their distracting fighting and Og was on a branch, practicing bamboo control, then Lu and Sarah fell on top of him by accident. Grim, Billy, and Mandy were flying by on the reaper's scythe past them._

_In the mess hall, Chef's kitchen, Wyatt, Jonesy, and Cameron were testing Chef's cooking as they were forced to hold down the food in their stomachs. Double D and Juniper were talking to each other which made Double D sweat a bit, much to the dismay of Marie._

_The Kanker sister was about to come over and stop it. Suddenly, Nikki opened the door on her, knocking her out. On the beach, there were Caitlin, Dakota, Courage, a meditating Dawn, and Dee Dee was there too, but relaxing with Ed. Ed came to offer to butter toast with gravy, in which Dee Dee accepted. May Kanker was randomly tied up._

_Johnny Bravo was flexing his muscles to impress Anne-Maria, which she was. Jude was riding his skateboard which ran over Rolf and Nazz by accident. Lee Kanker was chasing Eddy around, then a ghost came by which scared the Kanker away and she ran off. The ghost turned out to be Mike Mavinsky and she smiled with Eddy after Lee was gone._

_In the last scene, Yumi and Finn are relaxing by the large bonfire for the campfire everyone knows. They were smiling at each other, but then Jonny 2x4 interrupted it, making it a bit of an awkward moment. Yumi was so mad that she beat Jonny up and all the contestants were shown together._

* * *

><p>"And we're back," Chris announced. "Let's meet the eight returning contestants, shall we?"<p>

A boat dropped the eight returning contestants back from the original Total Drama: Revenge of the Island cast.

One of the girls looked very masculine. She had a coal-black hooded sweatshirt with a light blue undershirt, coal-black sweat pants with green sneakers. She had midnight blue eyes and had long, greasy dark blonde hair. Her name was Jo Elliot.

One of the boys was very short for his age and was black-skinned with small amount of black hair, big wide eyes with glasses, a red hooded sweatshirt, orange shorts, with white socks with red and blue stripes, and orange sneakers. His name is Cameron Corduroy Wilikins.

Another one of the girls had Kool-Aid red hair in low ponytails with a pink flower in her hair. She had a black choker, dark brown eyes, a sleeveless red tanktop, red bracelets on her wrists, dark beige Capri's with black sandals. Her name is Zoey Mamabolo.

Another girl had nearly orange tanned skin, with long poofy dark purple hair nearly covering her back, a sleeveless violet top with pink fringe, black eyes and had blue eye shadow, her big belly was shown. She also had a pink belt with a white buckle, jean Capri's, dark purple sandals. Her name is Anne-Maria Karkanis.

The second to last girl had very pale skin, long platinum blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, light purple lips, a garland green sweater with a sky blue collar, a dark navy blue skirt, bright blue tights and black dress shoes. Her name is Dawn Evergreen-Medrek.

The last girl was a beautiful girl with long shiny blond hair, green eyes, tan skin, a sleeveless light pink blouse top, a pink necklace, darker fuchsia short pants that showed her ankles, and light pink flats. Her name is Dakota Milton.

Another one of the boys seemed to be like a cadet. He had a strong build to him, wearing an olive-green short-sleeved top with silver dog tags, dark blue shorts, white socks, and black boots. He also had short black hair and appeared to have a uni-brow. His name is Brick McArthur.

Finally, there was a boy with light brown skin, darker brown eyes, wacky dark brown hair. He wore a turquoise shirt with white fringe, with dark blue jeans, and light beige sneakers. His name is Mike Doran.

"Hey, guys," Chris greeted them casually. "What's up?"

"Can it, McLean," Jo deeply scowled. "The only reason we came here is to meet the Cartoon Network cast."

"Yeah, we are the only eight people that know them." Zoey added.

The eight contestants left the boat and started to board on the docks, starting to talk about their idols who came before them.

"So, who is your idol?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy," Mike replied swiftly. "I have to get their autographs that will go in my Cartoon Cartoon book!"

"Hey, I have one too!" Zoey beamed.

"Me too!" Anne-Maria glowed.

"Me three!" Cameron gushed.

"Me four, sir!" Brick beamed.

"I have one too." Dawn said softly.

"And me." Dakota and Jo added.

"You do?" Mike sounded surprised.

"Yes, I like to watch them," Jo grinned. "Especially..."

"Okay, enough," Chris cut them off, losing patience. "Let's meet our first contestants."

A boy and a girl came out. The boy had red hair, a white lab coat, black pants, black boots, purple gloves, and glasses. The girl was taller and she had her golden blonde hair up in high pigtails and dressed like a ballerina.

"Dexter's Lab," Chris introduced. "Dexter and Dee Dee Tartovosky."

Dakota and Cameron came up to them.

"Oh, my god," Dakota breathed. "Can we have your autograph?"

"We are such big fans of your show!" Cameron added.

"Sure." Dee Dee smiled.

And with that, Dexter and Dee Dee signed their book.

"Here you go." Dexter smiled.

"Thank you!" Cameron sounded so pleased. "It's a dream come true!"

The genius and his sister walked over to the dock. Out of nowhere, three little girls flew next to Chris, one in blonde pigtails with a blue dress, another with short black hair in a green dress, and the other with red hair down with a red hair bow and a pink dress.

Chris yelled out in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." the girls apologized, giggling.

"This is the Powerpuff Girls," Chris introduced. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Whoa, she's beautiful..." Dexter whispered.

"Who?" Zoey asked him.

"Blossom."

"Hey, Dexter," Blossom flew over to the boy genius. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Hey, four eyes!" Buttercup came. "What's-"

"YEE-HAW!" a voice called.

"What was that?" Jo blinked.

"That sounds like..." Bubbles was about to say.

"It's our next contestants, Ed, Edd, and Eddy." Chris introduced.

The Ed's jumped off with their suitcases. The tallest boy had yellow skin with frizzy black hair, an olive-green jacket, a white shirt with red stripes and blue pants with black sneakers. His name is Ed Hill.

The next boy was very tall and lanky. He had a black hat that looked like hair with white stripes on the side. He wore a short-sleeved orange shirt with purple shorts, red leggings, and blue shoes. His name was Eddward "Double D" Vincent.

Finally, there was the short boy with pink skin, three strands of black hair, a yellow shirt with purple fringe and a collar, also had a red stripe, blue jeans, and red sneakers. His name is Eddy Sampson.

"Hey, guys, these are my boys," Eddy introduced. "Ed..."

"Butter toast." Ed said randomly.

"And Edd, but we like to call him 'Double D'." Eddy gestured to the next one.

"Hello." Double D waved friendly.

"All right, boys, go over to the dock." Chris ordered.

"Come on, boys." Eddy said, walking off to the docks.

Double D followed, but Ed stood still. "Coming, Ed?"

"Lumpy?" Eddy noticed Ed was frozen.

"She's beautiful..." Ed said, looking to the bunch of contestants.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"Dee Dee..." Ed clarified.

"Sounds like you're in love, Lumpy," Eddy chuckled. "Come on."

"All right, next contestant is Juniper Lee." Chris proclaimed.

The girl came with long black hair with a pink streak in it, blue jeans, brown shoes, a green T-shirt with pink fringe and a dragonfly on it. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she greeted.

Double D looked to her with hearts in his eyes. "Oh, my..."

Eddy was bursting out with laughter. "Look, Ed, Double D's in love! Ed?" he noticed the other boy wasn't paying attention. "ED!"

Ed ignored him and kept staring at Dee Dee in love. Double D walked next to Ed, staring at June lovingly too as the girls were now talking to each other.

"Hello? Boys?" Eddy was annoyed. "Great, they're in love... Luckily, I hope they get the girls..." he sighed a little sad. "Hmm?" Something now caught his attention.

Three kids came out. One had ginger hair in pigtails, a red top, red skirt, and sneakers. The other girl had brown hair, gold hoop earrings, a green top, a grass skirt and was barefoot. The boy had brown hair, a nose ring, and a loincloth.

"Welcome, Mike, Lu, and Og," Chris greeted.

"Hey, Chris, there's two Mike's!" Anne-Maria pointed out. "So, how are we gonna tell which one we're gonna talk about?"

"I don't know, but I will figure it out," Chris sounded uncaring and glared at the three kids. "Now, you three kids, move!"

"All right," Mike M. snorted. "Sheesh... Pushy..."

"You can't to me like that!" Lu glowered at Chris. "I'm a princess!"

"He just did." Mike M. deadpanned.

Eddy stared at the red-headed tomboy lovingly and he had hearts in his eyes too and he saw her walk over to June and Dee Dee. "Boys?"

"Yes, Eddy?" Double D and Ed now heard him.

"I think we found our soul mates." Eddy smiled.

The next people who came were an adult, a girl, a boy, and a dog. The adult was very muscular, he had wavy blonde hair, black sunglasses, a black short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The girl had purple hair that covered one of her sky blue eyes, a black spiked choker, a lighter purple shirt with black studded bracelets, a white skull, a black skirt, blue socks, and black boots. And the dog was a bit cowardly and had pink fur with a black spot on his back. Also, finally, there was a boy with a white hat that wrapped around his head looking like bear ears, a short-sleeved blue shirt, darker blue shorts, black shoes, white socks, and a green backpack.

"Everyone, meet Johnny Bravo, Yumi from HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi, Finn, and Courage the Cowardly Dog." Chris introduced.

"Whoa, Mama," Johnny stared at Anne-Maria and ran to the Jersey Shore reject. "Hey, beautiful, would you like to go out with a stud muffin like me?"

"Maybe, handsome." Anne-Maria answered, which wasn't common for a woman to do in contact with Johnny Bravo.

"All right!" Johnny cheered.

"Hey, that girl with the dark clothes looks like female version of Duncan and a clone of Gwen." Zoey pointed to Yumi.

"Yeah, she does." Mike D. agreed.

"Aww, look at the puppy, he's so cute..." Dakota cooed and went to pet Courage.

"Ugh, Kaz!" Yumi was angered with her band manager. "He's so gonna pay for this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Achoo!" a short, old man with long gray hair, a dark gray short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and black sneakers named Kaz sneezed.

"Bless you, Kaz," Yumi's partner and dear friend who had pom-pom pink hair with a flower in it, yellow and orange clothes, white boots, a white watch and an orange beaded bracelet known as Ami said, then noticed distress in the band manager. "What's wrong?"

"I got a feeling that Yumi is gonna kill me when she gets back." Kaz trembled.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Island...<strong>

"Aww, come on," Finn said to Yumi. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, right," the goth scoffed and walked over to the dock.

"Smooth, Finn..." Finn said to himself.

The next people who came out were three girls and three boys.

One of the girls had long scarlet hair with deep blue eyes, a lavender hooded sweatshirt, a cream-colored skirt with a blue stripe, blue socks, white sneakers and blue crease at the bottom. Her name is Jennifer "Jen" Masterson-Mavinsky.

The next girl had tan skin and short purple hair with a sleeveless cream-colored blouse, a black belt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Her name is Nikki Wong.

The final girl had light tan skin with shiny blonde hair with a pink butterfly clip, blue eye shadow, green eyes, a skimpy short-sleeved pink shirt, a blue skirt, and pink dressy shoes. Her name is Cailtin Cooke.

One of the boys had tan skin, wavy and frizzy dark blue hair, a dark brownish-purple shirt with white symbols on it, blue pants, and green shoes. His name is Jonesy Garcia.

The other boy had pale skin with frisky blonde hair with a black cap on top of it, a short-sleeved grayish white top with black long sleeves, very droopy and big blue shorts, black socks, and gray sneakers. His name is Jude Lizowski.

Finally, had light brown skin with fluffy dark brown hair, a long-sleeved red shirt with a white shirt under. He wore green pants with black and white sneakers. His name is Wyatt Williams.

"Meet the cast of 6Teen," Chris introduced. "Jen, Nikki, Caitlin, Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt."

"Jen!" Mike M. beamed, running to the scarlet haired teen.

"Baby Sis!" Jen called back.

The two ran together and hugged each other tightly in warm embrace.

"I missed you..." Mike M. gushed.

"Me too." Jen smiled back.

"Dude, I'm gonna cry..." Jude got emotional for one of his friends.

"Me too." Jonesy already started crying.

"Aww, it's so sweet." Caitlin gushed.

"It's a touching moment." Wyatt agreed.

"Yeah, Jen finally sees her little sister." Nikki wasn't as emotional as the others.

Mike M. started to cry and Jen held her.

"You know," Mike M. sniffled, looking up to her sister. "Ever since Mom and Dad died, I was alone with no friends. Max and Melissa used me until I met Lu and Og. Then I knew I wasn't alone. At the orphanage, I was considered a monster and freak."

Everyone then started to cry. Even Chris, Buttercup, Jo, and Yumi.

"Don't tell anybody about this!" Jo's voice broke.

Jen shushed her younger sister. "It's okay, I'm here."

There came a skeleton with two kids. The skeleton had a black robe. The girl had curved blonde hair that was almost like devil horns, a pink dress with no sleeves and it had a blue flower on it with yellow petals, and black shoes with white socks. Her name is Amanda "Mandy" Delise.

The boy had a big round nose with a red baseball cap, a white shirt with a blue stripe on it, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His name is Billy Horitz.

"Is t'is a bad time?" the skeleton asked.

"No," Chris gestured for them to come as he was still crying. "Come on."

The boy started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Mandy asked him.

"I don't know." Billy shrugged.

There then came nine kids with a piece of wood.

One of the kids was a boy with pale skin, frizzing red hair underneath a backwards red hat, a lime green sweater, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His name is Kevin Barr.

The other one was a girl with short blonde hair covering her ears with red lipstick, fair skin, a black short-sleeved top with a white jersey on top of it, dark blue violet pants, and black shoes. Her name is Nazz von Bartonschmeer.

Another boy had light brown skin, wavy blue hair, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe across it, blue jeans, and big red shoes. His name is Rolf Kelamis.

There was a young girl with long carrot orange hair, white earrings, a pink tank top, blue jeans, and red shoes. Her name is Sarah Hill.

There was another boy with the wood named Plank. The boy had brown skin with fuzzy black hair, a white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and black sandals. His name is Jonny Grove, but everyone often called him Jonny 2 x 4.

There were also three half-sisters. The oldest one had curly red hair that covered her eyes, gold earrings, a sleeveless white shirt with red spots all over it. She had blue jeans with pink shoes, and a pink belt. Her name is Lee Kanker.

The middle girl had blue wavy hair, some covered her right eye. She had a black tank top, a pink belt, green pants, and black shoes. Her name is Marie Kanker.

The last girl had fair skin with long blonde hair, huge buck teeth, a short-sleeved gray shirt with a pink belt, red shorts, yellow knee socks, and brown shoes. Her name is May Kanker.

"Hey, dude," Nazz spoke up. "What's-"

"I'll tell you later." Chris said abruptly.

"Hey, why are the dorks cryin'?" Kevin asked.

"Shut up!" Nikki snapped at him.

"Okay, sheesh..." Kevin grunted.

"Hey, Mike, it's gonna be fine..." Jen told her sister.

Mike stopped crying and continued to look up. "You think Mom and Dad are watching us in Heaven?"

"Yeah, I think they are proud of us for getting along together." Jen soothed.

Mike and Jen continued to hug each other.

"I don't want to lose you." Mike said.

"Me too." Jen agreed.

"Touching moment," Chris ceased his crying, then went back to his normal self. "Now, go to the end of the dock and say 'Cartoon Cartoons'!"

"Cartoon Cartoons!" the contestants said, then all of them fell into the water except for the Powerpuff Girls.

"Everyone get dried off." Chris told them.

Everyone then left.

"Well, that's our campers," Chris turned to the camera. "Who will be the villain? Will Ed, Edd, and Eddy get the girls of their dreams? Will we ever find out about Jen and Mike's past? What will be the first challenge? Find out next time on Cartoon...Cartoon... Island!" he beamed, then he was about to cry again. "Hey, somebody get me a tissue."


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time on Cartoon Cartoon Island," Chris narrated in case someone had missed the last episode. "We met our 43 campers, there was love, drama, and crying moments and we just found out that Jen and Mike are sisters, so who will be eliminated first? Who is gonna be on which team? Find out right now on Cartoon... Cartoon... Island!"

* * *

><p>The theme song came by like it did last time.<p>

* * *

><p>Forward to all of the campers are in the cafeteria, waiting to get breakfast.<p>

"Listen up and listen good!" Chef Hatchett looked at all of them sorely. "I serve the food, if you don't like my food, then lump it!"

"Dude, he's worse than the Rent a Cop." Jude whispered to Jonesy and Wyatt.

"You! Skater Boy!" Chef looked to him. "What was that? I didn't hear you!"

"I didn't say anything, dude." Jude said quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't, _dude_," Chef taunted him, handing a plate of slop to the boy.

"Harsh." Wyatt muttered.

"Get moving!" Chef demanded.

When Cameron walked by, Kevin stuck his foot out, causing the bubble boy to trip and fall face flat in his food.

Kevin laughed. "Look, it's Bubble Boy and he's eating like a pig man! What a pig!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Zoey snapped.

"Yeah, he's our friend!" Anne-Maria added. "Not a nerd to pick on!"

"Whatever," Kevin rolled his eyes, then went down to Cameron. "Here, buddy, let me help you."

"Thank-" Cameron then blinked as Kevin took something from him and he screamed. "My glasses!"

"You mean these?" Kevin mocked.

"Give him his glasses back, Shovel Chin!" Eddy demanded.

"Shut up, dork!" Kevin growled.

"You little ass hole, he can't see without them!" Jo snarled.

"Dakota getting mad," Dakota's eyes turned red as she got angry and could summon her old mutation whenever she would be angry or jealous. "Dakota wants to smash that jockhead for hurtin' Cameron!"

Zoey noticed this and tried to calm the blonde down. "I know, but calm down, I'll go over there and get his glasses, okay?"

"Okay," Dakota's eyes were turning back to normal. "Calming down..."

Zoey stood up and was going to Kevin and Cameron, until Jen grabbed her arm.

"Let me handle this." Jen offered.

"Umm... Okay." Zoey shrugged.

Kevin kept laughing at Cameron's misery. "What a dork!"

"Kevin!" Nazz was angry with her boyfriend.

Kevin turned around to talk with her, but then he saw Jen had grabbed his arm very hard.

"Give him his glasses now." Jen demanded in a very threatening voice.

Kevin was so scared, he wet himself. He then gave Cameron his glasses as asked.

"Who knew that Jen was strong?" Jonesy whispered.

"Maybe she works out?" Nikki guessed.

Mike M. whispered so low so no one could hear her. "No, Jen."

Jen heard her and had put Kevin down from her grip.

"Ow, I think I got a bruise," Kevin winced.

"Hellooooo, campers," Chris came into the cafeteria. "What happened?"

"It..." Nikki bit her lip.

"Don't care," Chris was bored already. "Time to pick teams, the follow people go to the right. Jo, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Dee Dee, Dexter, Juniper, Mike M., Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Courage, Jimmy, Kevin, Sarah, Lee, Bubbles, Buttercup."

The campers did as told.

"You guys are The Howling Wolves!" Chris beamed, then turned to the others. "Now, the rest of you go to the left. Mike D., Brick, Dakota, Anne-Maria, Lu, Og, Blossom, Finn, Yumi, Johnny Bravo, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Johnny 2 x 4, Nazz, Rolf, May, and Marie. You guys are The Roaring Tigers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"Here is the confession, try it out." Chris showed them.

The contestants went in one by one to try it out.

"I hate this," Yumi was still angered. "Kaz is really gonna pay for this!"

"Ever since me and the Flame Princess broke up, I felt that I don't want to date anymore," Finn said softly, then became animated. "Til I mean Yumi! Man, is she hot! I hope that she will like me."

"It's great to be on the same team as Ed and Double D, and," Eddy sighed dreamily in mid-sentence. "Mike Mavinsky... I missed her ever since her show's been cancelled."

"Gravy!" Ed blurted out.

"What is that horrible smell?" Double D grew paranoid as always. "Smelly, smelly!"

"Great, I'm on the same team as Kevin..." Cameron murmured.

**Confession Ends**

"Everyone, get on your bathing suits and come with me," Chris announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone did as they were told and got into their bathing suits and met, standing on 100 foot cliff.<p>

"Oh, crap." Jonesy muttered.

"Stay tuned for part two on Cartoon...Cartoon...Island!" Chris said into the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back," Chris said after commercial. "Okay Howling Wolves, you're first."

"I will!" Buttercup chimed right in.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"No sharks can scare me," Buttercup folded her fisted arms. "I'm the tough Powerpuff!"

"Even though we're on different teams, I hope she can make it, 'cuz we're sisters." Blossom added her support.

"I'm so scared to jump alone!" Bubbles nearly cried. "So, I asked Buttercup if I can jump with her."

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>"Umm... Buttercup?" Bubbles' voice grew weary.<p>

"What, Bubbles?" Buttercup sounded annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering... If I can jump with you?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my baby sister, I will protect you," Buttercup smiled. "Sure, tease you, but that's how siblings do, and me and Blossom love you, Bubbles, and we always will."

"Come on!" Jimmy sounded aggravated. "Just leave the baby alone, if she doesn't jump, then she's gonna be kicked off-"

Buttercup punched the boy so hard, he got a black eye.

"Jimmy!" Sarah sounded worried.

"Leave my sister alone!" Buttercup growled, then turned to the blonde girl. "Come on, Bubbles."

The two Powerpuff Girls jumped off the cliff and they made it.

"That's two jumpers, and zero chickens." Chris scored.

"Awesome, dude, my turn!" Jude laughed, then jumped after them. He also made it. When he came up to the surface and blew water out his mouth, he smiled. "Yeah! Come on, Wyatt!"

"Okay..." Wyatt took his turn and screamed a bit. "Not cool!"

Jen fell too and was also screaming. "I hate this!"

Dee Dee giggled and had fun. "This is fun!"

"You're crazy, woman!" Dexter yelled after his sister.

"That's seven jumpers and zero chickens." Chris commented.

"I can go next..." Zoey said, though she sounded unsure about it.

"Can I jump with you?" Cameron asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Zoey smiled to have been doing this now with a friend.

"I'm coming with you guys," Dawn came in between them. "'Cuz your aura says you are scared."

"Okay," Zoey nodded. "Coming, Jo?"

Jo shrugged. "What the heck?"

The four teens then jumped together.

"That's eleven jumpers and zero chickens," Chris commented. "Wow, I'm impressed."

Then Lee and Kevin jumped together.

"Thirteen jumpers and zero chickens." Chris then said.

"Come on, boys," Eddy said to his best friends. "If Shovel Chin can jump, so can we!"

The Ed's then jumped together. Eddy yee-hawed in excitement, Ed laughed about his favorite food of gravy, and Double D was a little nervous while going down.

"Okay, Howling Wolves," Chris turned to the team. "You got five campers left."

"Who is that?" Jo asked, checking.

"My sister, Juniper, those two brats, and Courage." Jen answered.

"I ain't jumpin'." Sarah scoffed.

"Why?" June asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"You're jumping!"

"Says who?"

"Says _us_, you little brat!" Mike M. roared.

"Shut up, Double Pigtails-Comic-Sports Loving-Tomboy Freak!" Sarah hissed.

"You go, girl." Jimmy cheered for her.

"Loudmouth, Bratty who never shuts up and who has the mouth of a frog!" Mike M. argued right back.

Sarah gasped.

"Good one." June smiled at her friend.

Everyone laughed except for the cul-de-sac kids.

"Least I'm not an orphan and have parents!" Sarah sassed.

"That was rude!" Nikki clenched her teeth. "Why, you little..."

"Even I have standards and wouldn't say that." Mandy was shockingly offended by Sarah's comeback.

Mike growled. "Take that back or you'll wish you never met me!"

"Hmm..." Sarah paused a moment, then still acted cruel. "Nah."

Mike breathed heavily. "Then you will pay for this!"

"Hey, calm down, okay?" June tried to relax her.

"Okay," Mike growled, not to June, but to Sarah. "But you're jumping!"

Sarah screamed as she jumped down.

"My haaaair!" Jimmy fell after her.

June and Mike M. yelled as they were falling together.

Courage whined. 'The things I do for love...' he then jumped after the others and screamed.

"Okay, that's zero chickens," Chris counted. "Tigers, you're up!"

"Ladies first." Brick said to his team.

Mandy looked calm. "Huh. Looks safe."

"She's crazy." Dakota whispered.

"Tell me about it." Grim muttered.

"BILLY, GRIM, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND JUMP! Mandy yelled at her 'best friends'.

"Bossy little..." Grim muttered.

"This is gonna be fun!" Billy giggled.

"Yeah, right." Grim scoffed.

Grim, Billy, and Mandy then jumped together. Grim screamed and Billy cheered.

"No comment." Mandy deadpanned.

"That's three jumpers and zero chickens." Chris commented.

Then Marie and May jumped.

"Five jumpers." Chris counted.

"Oh, man, this is scary." Dakota looked scared.

"You can always wear the chicken hat." Chris reminded her, taking out the humiliating fashion trend for anyone who refused to accept the challenge.

"Hey, Dakota, wanna jump together?" Mike D. offered.

"Me too, ma'am." Brick added.

"You sure?" Dakota smiled at them.

"Of course." Mike D. confirmed.

"What are friends for?" Brick replied.

"Sure, thank you." Dakota smiled.

Then, all three of them jumped together and they all screamed.

"TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER!" Brick yelled before splashing.

All of them made it safely.

"Eight jumpers." Chris continued to count.

Then Blossom, Lu, and Og jumped together.

"This better not mess up my hair!" Lu yelled.

"Eleven jumpers." Chris stated.

"Jonny the Woodboy," Rolf came up. "Are you gonna jump with Rolf?"

"Plank says he's ready for this." Jonny agreed, smiling.

"You talk to a piece of wood?" Jonesy glanced at him.

"Plank says you can't get a girl!" Jonny laughed.

Jonesy got mad. "You tell Plank that he better shut up or I'll-"

"Jonesy!" Nikki stopped him. "You're arguing with a piece of wood!"

"Woodboy, let's go!" Rolf called.

Then Jonny and Rolf jumped together... Including Plank.

"Thirteen jumpers." Chris informed.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't..." Nazz backed out.

"Excuse me?" Yumi glared at her.

"I'm not jumping." Nazz stated.

"You're jumping!" Anne-Maria growled.

"I'm gonna jump." Finn spoke up.

"Right behind ya, adventure boy." Yumi smirked at him.

"Wait for us!" Caitlin called.

"Yeah!" Nikki added.

"Umm... Anne-Maria, should we jump?" Johnny asked a little nervously.

"I will, baby," Anne-Maria smiled, then glared back at Nazz. "But, first..."

"Chick fight, awesome!" Jonesy cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"My money is on Anne-Maria." Jonesy said to the viewers.

"I'm falling in love with Anne-Maria." Johnny said, then did some infamous poses of his.

"Great," Yumi merely blinked. "Miss Tan and Blonde are gonna argue."

Anne-Maria grunted aggressively. "I'm so sick of that whore!"

"I'm so sick of that bitch." Nazz nearly gritted her teeth.

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>"You don't tell me what to do!" Nazz argued.<p>

"Dumb Blonde Bimbo!" Anne-Marie growled.

Nazz gasped. "Take that back, Miss Fake Tan!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Okay, enough!" Chris stood in between them. "Since you two won't jump, the Howling Wolves won! And Roaring Tigers, see ya at the campfire." he put chicken hats on Nazz and Anne-Maria to wear for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The Tigers then got together to decide who to vote for.<p>

"So, who are we voting for?" Nikki wondered.

"I think it should be Miss Tan or the Blonde." Marie commented as she filed her nails.

"Hey, at least I'm not a stalker!" Anne-Maria heard that.

"I am _not _a stalker!" Marie hissed.

"Yeah, you are!" Caitilin lashed back.

Rolf came over to see that Jonny was alone. "Hello, Jonny the Woodboy, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, just the girls' panties." Jonny chuckled immaturely.

"WHAT!?" the girls yelled.

"Umm... I can explain!" Jonny cried out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Campfire<strong>_

"Hello, Roaring Tigers," Chris greeted with a plate with edible and good-looking food on it. "What I have here is S'Mores, whoever doesn't get it will go on The Rocket of Shame and never come back..._EVER_! The following people are safe... Finn, Yumi, Lu, Og, Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Billy, Grim, Mandy, Dakota, Brick, Mike, Rolf, Blossom, May, Marie, and Anne-Maria!"

"Yes!" Anne-Maria beamed, collecting her snack.

"Nazz and Jonny," Chris turned to them with his plate. "I have one S'More and it goes to..."

Chris waited a bit before answering to keep the viewers on the edges of their seats. It was very quiet and suspenseful now. There was tension and hearts beating in the air as it was very questionable who would make it. Nazz was even biting her nails. Jonny was sweating, very having a hard time keeping still. How much longer was this going to take? There was even an extreme close-up on everyone, including the S'More.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Chris revealed the final name. "Nazz."

Nazz sighed in deep relief.

"Sorry dude, you're out." Chris told Jonny.

"But, but, but!" Jonny fidgeted.

* * *

><p>Chef grabbed the bald kid and put him on the rocket.<p>

"Dude, ready?" Chris asked.

Jonny was about to say something, but the host pressed the button and made him scream.

"Awesome!" Chris laughed.

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" one of the interns came.

"What?" Chris turned in annoyance.

The intern whispered something to him. Chris was then shocked at what was said.

"Chris!" Zoey then came over.

The host turned around and saw the Howling Wolf team. Except for Jen and Mike M. "What?" Chris asked.

"I don't know how it happened, but Courtney and Lightning stole a million bucks," Jo explained. "We were gonna stop them 'til these cloaked figures stopped them. We couldn't see their faces, they just disappeared. Here's the case." she handed the grand money prize locked up to the show host.

"Thank you!" Chris smiled at her.

Everyone then looked up and gasped.

"What?" Chris looked at them.

"Umm... Chris? Look above." Chef said to him.

"What the?" The host turned to see two shadowed figures which worried him. "Chef, don't just stand there, give me a flashlight or a headlight or something!"

Chef got a headlight and flashed it.

"They're gone!" Zoey gasped.

"No, they're not, they're in a tree, look!" Cameron pointed.

"Chef!" Chris sounded scared.

"What!?" Chef yelled out.

"The headlight or no paycheck." Chris said calmly.

"We're not gonna hurt ya." the first shadow figure said.

"You're not?" Jude asked.

"Who are you?" Wyatt added.

"We are the good guys who save lives at night and hiding in the shadows 'til we hear crimes or someone in trouble." the figure said to them.

"Can you tell us what your name is?" Dee Dee asked.

"We can't tell ya," the second figure said. "'Til we meet again."

Then the two figures disappeared into the shadows.

"Weird." Jo commented.

"You said it." Buttercup agreed.

"Who are the two shadowed figures that saved the money?" Chris asked rhetorically. "Will we find out? Who will be the next camper voted off? Find out on the next Cartoon Cartoon Island!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time on Cartoon Cartoon Island, our 42 campers were split into two teams and had to jump off a cliff and the Howling Wolves won the challenge. The Roaring Tigers voted off Jonny 2x4 for stealing the girls' underwear. Man, that kid is messed up," Chris narrated. "Will Finn ever talk to Yumi without messing up? And will Kevin ever stop being a bully? Who will be voted off next? Find out right now on Cartoon Cartoon Island!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the Howling Wolves' cabin, the girls were sleeping, except for Zoey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"I'm worried 'bout Jen and Mike M.," Zoey said, nervous. "They haven't come back. That's why I'm looking for them."

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>Zoey got on her regular clothes and went into the woods to look for the two sisters. "Jen? Mike M.? Oh, where are you guys?" The girl then heard a noise and she bumped into something. She instantly screamed.<p>

Dee Dee was there and screamed as well.

"Dee Dee?" Zoey saw it was her.

"Zoey?" Dee Dee asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Jen and Mike M., what about you?"

"Same here, hey, let's look for them together."

"Okay."

The girls look all over for the two sisters until they heard something.

"What was that?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't know..." Zoey gulped.

Then, two hands grabbed the girls. Dee Dee and Zoey instantly screamed.

* * *

><p>In the Howling Wolves cabin, Bubbles and Buttercup heard the screaming.<p>

"Girls, wake up!" Bubbles called.

The Howling Wolf girls woke up groggily.

"Ugh, why?" Jo muttered.

"'Cuz Zoey and Dee Dee are in trouble!" Buttercup cried.

"How do you know?" Lee scoffed.

"Super-hearing, duh!" Bubbles scoffed back.

"Oh, no, not Zoey," Jo sounded worried, then angry. "Someone will pay if they touch a hair on her. Come on, let's wake up the boys."

* * *

><p>In the Roaring Tigers cabin, Blossom told her fellow campers what her sisters told their cabin mates and everyone got up and put on their regular clothes.<p>

"Guys, what are you doing up?" Chris came to check on them.

"Zoey and Dee Dee were captured." Blossom explained.

"Oh, no, not Dee Dee!" Ed was worried. "Ed is coming for ya!"

"Where's Jen and Mike M.?" Dawn asked.

"Mike is missing!" Eddy grew determined. "I'm comin' to save ya, babe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"Eddy, _my _Eddy," Lee sounded very peeved off right now. "Likes that stupid red-headed *bleep*! Oh, she will pay for this!"

"My big Ed likes the blond *bleep*, she will pay for this!" May was also angry.

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>The two Ed's were about to run off, until Jo and Nikki grabbed them.<p>

"Not so fast, guys." Nikki said.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll find them." Jo added.

"Okay, guys, this is a rescue challenge." Chris decided.

"Hey man, the four chicks are all in the Howling Wolves." Johnny pointed out.

"Okay, Roaring Tigers," Chris ignored that, but made a compromise. "I want you to find Zoey and Jen. And Howling Wolves, find Dee Dee and Mike M. Got it? Now go!"

The teams went into the woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoey woke up and found herself tied up. "What's going on?"<p>

"I'll tell you what's going on." an unknown voice said.

"Oh, no," Zoey recognized that voice. "It's you, Scott!"

The voice came out, revealing to be a teen boy with spiky orange hair, with deep blue eyes, a loose white tank-top, a black belt, blue jeans, and brown shoes revealing to be the devious Scott Wallis himself. "Aww... You remember me."

"What do you want, Scott?" Zoey glared at him. "And where's Dee Dee?"

"You mean the ballerina?" Scott laughed. "Alejandro has her."

"Alejandro? What do you want, Scott?"

"Me? I want revenge for what you did to me, now let's get started!" Scott laughed.

Zoey then screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a pair of red eyes was looking in the shadows and disappeared.<p>

"Where am I?" Dee Dee looked around and looked down. "Why am I tied up?"

"Glad you're up, chica." Alejandro's voice was heard. Alejandro had tan skin with a short-sleeved pale rust red shirt, silver bracelets with a silver necklace, a brown belt, dark gray pants, brown shoes, green eyes with dark brown hair and stubble on his chin.

"What do you want?" Dee Dee glared at him.

"Simple, money, and when I heard you were the first Cartoon Cartoon to be on, I realized I could get rich and I can sell to the place that kids will be slaves!" Alejandro laughed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Dee Dee yelled.

"Sorry, dear, but I already won." Alejandro walked off.

"Dexter, Ed, Zoey, June, Mike M., I'm sorry," Dee Dee started to cry as a tear came out her eye.

A figure was looking at the crying girl. "Dee Dee, no one will harm you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

The teams were looking for the four girls in the woods.

"Zoey, where are you?" Mike D. called.

"Jen!" Caitlin added, very nervous. "Oh, I'm worried what'll happen if they are-"

"Don't worry, Caitlin, I'm sure we can find them." Nikki coaxed.

"Yeah, so we can win the challenge." Nazz scoffed.

"Hey, Blonde!" Anne-Maria called her out. "I don't care 'bout the challenge, I care 'bout finding Red and Jen!"

"Nazz Girl is right, She Who Sprays Her Poofy." Rolf commented.

"Wha?" Anne-Maria gaped at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"Ohhh, that Nazz is so gonna pay!" Anne-Maria looked furious. "I've seen her show and what she has done to those poor Ed's. That heartless bitch! She is just like those other cul-de-sac kids! All they care about is themselves, at least the Ed's care 'bout people."

"That whore!" Nazz huffed. "I'm talking about Anne-Maria, just because she's older than me doesn't mean she can yell at me!"

"I'm thinking that there's gonna be a fight going on." Jonesy commented.

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with the Howling Wolves team...<strong>_

"Dee Dee? Mike M.? Hello?" Jo walked around, calling for her friends.

"Umm, Jo?" Dawn got worried.

"What?" Jo looked to her.

"Perhaps we should use Courage to track their scent because he is a dog." Dawn suggested.

"Good idea, Li'l Hippie, all right, dog," Jo picked Courage up. "You think you can get the ballerina and pigtails' scent?"

"Uh-huh." Courage nodded.

Jo put the dog down and the pink dog went to find the two girls' scent.

"I hope we find my sister," Dexter stated. "Even though she wrecks my lab, I still love her."

"How sweet!" Bubbles chirped.

'Dee Dee, please be alright.' June thought to herself.

Courage sniffed around until he smelled something bad. He wasn't sure what it was, but he screamed which caused the whole team to look at him. The cowardly dog then jumped into Dawn's arms.

"What's the matter with him?" Wyatt asked.

Courage babbled about what he saw, but since he was a dog, no one could understand him.

"What's he saying?" Buttercup asked.

"He's saying that he smelled blood." Dawn translated.

The team's eyes widened. Except for Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and Lee, because they don't care.

"B-B-Blood?" Double D's face paled. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." Courage nodded.

"No, Dee Dee!" June gasped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Dee Dee, she's still tied up and has some bruises and scratches thanks to Alejandro.<p>

Dee Dee sniffled. "I hope someone will save me."

A figure jumped down and landed in front of Dee Dee.

"Who are you?" Dee Dee demanded.

"A friend helping the damsel in distress." the figure replied.

Dee Dee giggled as the mysterious person untied the girl.

"Thank you, but what about Alejandro?" Dee Dee instantly frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." the figure stated.

* * *

><p>With Zoey, the Indie Chick, was in terrible shape thanks to Scott. Then Zoey heard a noise.<p>

"Who's there?" Zoey looked around. "Scott, is that you? If it is, please stop, I can't take it anymore."

Then, a silver wolf came out of the bush.

Zoey screamed. "Please, Mr. Wolf, don't hurt me!"

"Relax, he's not gonna hurt you." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Zoey looked around again.

"I did." the voice said. The source of the voice, an unknown figure came out of the shadows.

Zoey couldn't see the person's face because of the hood the person was wearing. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, but let's get you untied," the figure said, untying Zoey. "There, now let's go." it said, carrying Zoey bridal style.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Roaring Tigers...<strong>_

"This is hopeless!" Mike D. nearly gave in. "We'll never find them!"

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Dakota assured him.

Then Blossom heard something. "Hey, do you guys hear something?"

"Sounds like someone was..." Anne-Maria's voice trailed.

"Screaming!" Brick finished for her. "Come on, guys and ladies!"

Then the Roaring Tigers ran to see who was screaming and it was Scott.

"Scott?" Mike D. was angry. "What are you doing here, you useless son of a bitch?"

"What t'is it?" Grim added.

"He's the one who captured Zoey!" Mike D. accused Scott.

"WHAT!?" Dakota, Anne-Maria, and Brick gasped.

"He's the one who got Zoey!" Dakota growled, then started screaming, nearly becoming Dakotazoid.

"What's with her?" Lu pointed to the fame-monger.

Dakota started to grow in size. Her blonde hair turned green and became spikey and she grew spikes.

"What the?" Jonesy blinked.

Dakota continued to grow and she grew a tail, her skin became orange, and she grew more with more spikes. She grunted and roared to Scott in sheer anger.

"Holy..." Finn started.

"Crap." Nikki finished.

"A monster!" Blossom gasped, then had her superhero side kick in as she tried to fly toward Dakotazoid, but Anne-Maria stopped her.

"Whoa, Pinky, that's not a monster, that's Dakota." Anne-Maria explained.

"Then how did she become that?" Blossom asked.

The Jersey Shore Reject told the team, except for Mike D. and Brick what had happened.

"Wow, that is..." Caitlin started.

"Pretty rough." Johnny finished.

"So? She's still a monster." Marie scoffed.

Nikki punched the Kanker. "Shut it, ugly witch!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"That punk girl is so gonna pay!" Marie growled.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Nikki was very angry right now.

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>Dakota grabbed Scott. "Where's Dakota's B Fuh Fuh?"<p>

"B fuh fuh?" Johnny was understandably confused.

"I think it's short for BFF?" Finn guessed.

"It is." Yumi clarified.

"Oh." Finn blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"Great, now Yumi thinks I'm stupid." Finn felt embarrassed.

"Why do I got a feeling that adventure boy likes me?" Yumi shrugged.

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>"Where's Dakota's B fuh fuh?" Dakotazoid growled, gripping Scott tighter.<p>

"I don't know, I guess someone untied her!" Scott grunted in sheer pain. "You're breaking my ribs!"

Dakotazoid growled. "Dakota knows Scott is lying!"

"I got her." a voice said.

"Huh?" Brick looked back. "Who said that?"

"I did," the person popped out of the shadows, they couldn't see the face because of the hood and th face cloth, but they could see the person wore a long purple cloak with white boots, blue finger-less gloves, black pants, and a black long-sleeved top. They also saw a wolf necklace on that person. The team noticed that person carried Zoey in his or her arms.

"Zoey!" Mike D. was relieved.

"B fuh fuh." Dakotazoid added, dropping Scott hard.

"Ow, I think I broke my ribs!" Scott cried.

"Is she?" Brick noticed that Zoey wasn't moving.

"No, she's not dead, but you need to take her to the infirmiry." the figure then handed Zoey to Mike D.

"What about Scott?" Mike D. asked.

"Dakota will smash Scott for hurting Zoey!" Dakotazoid roared.

"Eep!" Scott's face paled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, but first, you need to calm down." The figure's eyes glowed purple.

Dakota obeyed and she turned back to normal.

"Who are you?" Brick asked.

"More like _what _are you?" Mike D. added.

"I'm a good guy and my name is Lady Mysteria." the figure replied.

"Lady Mysteria?" Anne-Maria echoed.

"Wait a minute," Nikki barged in. "What about Jen? We need to find her!"

"She's safe along with her sister, Mike M." Lady Wysteria told them.

"Thank you, ma'am, for saving our friend." Brick saluted.

"You're welcome," Lady Wysteria stated. "Oh, yeah, Chris said to rescue Zoey and Dee Dee."

"No he didn't, he said Jen and Mike M." Caitlin corrected.

"He said 'just Zoey and Dee Dee'." Lady Wysteria insisted.

"Guys, let's take Zoey to the infirmary." Mike D. proposed.

The team then left.

Blossom turned around and saw the hero disappeared. "Weird..."

"Hey, Pinky, come on!" Anne-Maria called for her.

"Coming!" Blossom rushed to follow her teammates.

"Now's my chance," Scott grew evil again until someone grabbed him. "Huh?"

"You like harming people, huh?" Lady Mysteria chuckled. "Let's see if you like it?"

Scott suddenly screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"All right, time to go," Alejandro came back for Dee Dee and made a discovery. "What the? She's gone!"

Someone came behind him and he turned around.

"Who are you?" Alejandro panicked instantly. "What are you doing? No, stop, nooooo!"

"Hey, check it out!" Jo called out.

Double D came to see. "It looks like someone has been tied up and cut loose."

"Dee Dee!" Ed cried, nearly wailing.

"Ed, shut up!" Sarah scolded.

"No, _you _shut up!" June cut in. "At least he cares about someone, you sad excuse for a sister!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"I'll say it AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

"She is so beautiful when she gets mad," Double D sighed dreamily, then realized what he said. "I'm talking about Juniper."

June took a picture of Sarah and put it on the wall. She punched the wall so hard, the wall broke down.

"Who broke the wall?" Wyatt's voice was heard.

"Great, someone broke the wall," Chris muttered. "It was either Juniper or Buttercup again!"

**Confession Ends**

* * *

><p>A thumping noise was heard.<p>

"Dude, what is it?" Jude spoke up.

It turned out to be Alejandro in a fetal position, looking scared.

"Alejandro?" Jo sounded unimpressed.

"I-It was scary!" Alejandro shuddered. "S-S-So dark!"

"What was scary and dark?" Bubbles asked.

"Look!" Wyatt pointed.

The whole team looked at someone.

"Dee Dee!" Ed hoped, but it wasn't.

The person had a blue leotard, spandex, blue boots, gloves, a blue mask, and a red cape.

"What did you do to Dee Dee?" June grew determined. "Tell me, oh, you will SO have broken bones!"

"I didn't do anything, it was Alejandro." the person replied.

"Alejandro?" Jo asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, but do we get to know who you are?" Wyatt asked.

"My name is Action Girl."

"Action Girl?" Buttercup asked.

"Here, better take her to the infirmary." Action Girl handed Dee Dee to June.

"What about Mike M.?" Eddy trembled.

"She's fine." Action Girl assured him.

"Let's go, team!" Jo proclaimed. "Hey, thanks for saving her."

The team left. Bubbles turned around and the hero was gone. The two teams came out of the woods and the Roaring Tigers came out first.

"The Roaring Tigers win!" Chris beamed. "Howling Wolves, see you at the campfire, and you can't vote off Zoey or Dee Dee."

Cameron noticed something missing. "Where's Jen and-"

"We're right here." Jen came into view.

"Where were you guys?" Jo asked.

"Out for a walk." Mike M. said quickly.

June walked over to Brick. "Your name's Brick, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Brick saluted and smiled. "What can I do for ya?"

"Mind taking Dee Dee to the infirmary and watching her?" June asked.

"Ma'am, you have my word." Brick agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Campfire<strong>_

"Howling Wolves, I have 20 S'Mores who ever doesn't get it has to go to the Rocket of Shame and never come back, ever!" Chris repeated the rules from last week. "The following people are safe: Jo, Bubbles, Dawn, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Buttercup, Dawn, Cameron, Jude, Wyatt, Juniper, Dexter, Sarah, Courage, Jimmy, Kevin, Jen!"

It was down to Mike M. and Lee Kanker.

"I've got one S'More left, who's gonna get it?" Chris pressured.

After a few seconds, Lee started to look nervous. Mike even bit her lip. This part of the show was always played for dramatic effect.

"Mike M." Chris finally said.

"Yes!" Mike cheered for herself.

"You don't vote for her!" Lee grabbed Mike's collar, growling.

"You were threatening my sister!" Jen sneered.

"I heard everything and told my teammates!" Dawn added, showing a rare display of anger.

"Noooo, Eddy!" Lee cried out to the boy she was in love with.

"Bye, Kanker." Eddy showed no sympathy.

"No one threatens my sister." Jen took Mike away from Lee.

Lee was put on the rocket and got blasted off, making her scream.

"That's two down, 40 to go," Chris said into the camera. "Who will win? Will we see those heroes again? And will someone fix the wall of the confession room? Find out on the next Cartoon Cartoon Island!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dexter's Lab reference in this 'episode'.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Cartoon Cartoon Island, our campers had to find Zoey and Dee Dee," Chris recapped. "Turns out Scott and Alejandro captured the two girls out of nowhere. Some heroes saved the two girls and the Roaring Tigers won. Then, the Howling Wolves had to vote off someone and they picked Lee Kanker for talking bad about Mike M. Will Anne-Maria and Nazz fight? How much more can Nikki take? And what's up with Jen and Mike M.? Stay tuned and find out on Cartoon... Cartoon... Island!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the infirmary tent, Zoey woke up. "Where am I?" she groaned.<p>

"Hey, Zoey." Mike D. greeted.

"Mike?" Zoey blinked slowly. "What's going on?"

"You're in the infirmary tent," the boy explained. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Zoey smiled until she gasped to see an empty bed. "Where's Dee Dee?"

"Dee Dee is fine, she left a couple of minutes ago right before you woke up."

"Oh, that's a relief... I still wonder who was that hero who saved me?"

"My team met her."

"Her?" Zoey sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she calls herself Lady Mysteria." Mike explained.

"Lady Mysteria?" Zoey repeated.

"Yeah, she-" Mike was about to explain.

"_Attention campers_," Chris called over the P.A. "_Please come to the gym. It's time to dodgeeeee_!"

"We have a gym?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "Come on."

The two teens left to go to the gym.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kiddies, it's time for..." Chris smiled, then looked to his 'sidekick'. "Chef, say it."<p>

"Dodgeeeeeeebaaaaaaalllll." Chef said it in slow-motion.

"Did I hear that in slow-motion?" Jonesy wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"Where did that slow-motion come from?" Wyatt wondered.

"Oh, no, not dodgeball!" Double D sounded cowardly.

"Anything but that!" Cameron added.

"Sweet!" Buttercup had a victorious smile. "Dodgeball is my favorite game!"

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>Double D screamed in a girlish high-pitched voice and everyone looked at him. "Not that, anything but that!" he jumped into June's arms and didn't realize it except for the cul-de-sac kids, though they looked to Ed and Eddy.<p>

"He's afraid of dodgeball." Eddy explained.

"I hate it!" Double D yelled, then calmed down. "Wait, whose arms did I jump into?"

"Mine." June said, carrying him.

Double D looked up and saw Juniper, making his eyes widen. "Oh, my..." he nearly fainted with a goofy smile."

"Ooookay then," Chris didn't care. "Well then, in order to play... Chef?"

"Dodgeeeebaaall." Chef repeated in slow-motion.

"If you get hit, you're out," Chris started to explain. "And if you catch the ball, but you drop it, you're out. Got it? Good. We will even have three games. Now, go out there and play..."

"Dodgeeeebaaaall." Chef sounded bored when he said it this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"I'm just glad that I taught Lu and Og how to play dodgeball." Mike M. stated.

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Howling Wolves side...<strong>_

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Jo asked.

"I will." Buttercup volunteered.

"I'm in." Jen added.

"I guess I'll do it." Wyatt shrugged.

"Me too." Mike M. said bravely.

"I'll do it." Eddy said, probably because Mike said she would too.

* * *

><p>Howling Wolves: Buttercup, Jen, Wyatt, Mike M., Eddy, &amp; Jo<p>

Roaring Tigers: Finn, Yumi, Lu, Nikki, Rolf, & Brick

Chef blew the whistle to start the game. Brick threw a ball at Jo, but she dodged it. Buttercup grabbed a ball and threw it at Nikki, sending the punk girl out.

"In honor of my ancestors..." Rolf said as he had a ball, then muttered in gibberish, then looked aggressive. "Taste this, He Who Plays The Guitar A Lot!" he aimed the ball to Wyatt.

"Who's he talking about?" Wyatt looked back to his teammates.

"Wyatt, look out!" Jen cried out.

But it was too late. Wyatt got hit and was out.

"Yes, thank you." Rolf sounded accomplished.

Jen grabbed the ball and tried to hit the foreign boy, but missed. Finn grabbed a ball and tried to hit Buttercup. She dodged it and threw a ball in return. However, the ball hit the wall and hit the Powerpuff Girl back. She was now out.

"Nice job, Adventure Boy." Yumi approved.

"Thanks." Finn blushed a little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"Yes, yes, yes!" Finn cheered for himself. "For once I didn't do anything stupid in front of Yumi, yes!"

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"Dude, watch out!" Yumi warned him.<p>

"Huh?" Finn looked over and was hit by a ball from Eddy, putting him out of the game.

"Not cool," Yumi sounded angry, clutching a ball of her own. "Hey, shorty, take this!" she threw the ball, putting the short Ed out. "Yes!" the goth was then hit by a ball from Mike M. and put her out of the game this time.

Lu tried to hit Mike M., remembering what the city girl taught her. Mike M. dodged the ball and hit the island princess back.

"Nice one, baby sis!" Jen cheered her support.

"Nice one, pigtails, two for the price of one." Jo added.

"I'm sorry about this, Miss Mike," Brick said as he tried to throw the ball towards her.

Jo noticed the ball coming toward the tomboy. "Look out, pigtails!" the jockette pushed Mike out of the way and got hit by the ball instead.

"Jo!" Mike M. cried.

"What the?" Jen didn't see that coming.

"Oh, no," Brick was alarmed now. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Jarhead." Jo grunted.

"It was Rolf's fault!" Brick quickly covered up. "He told me to do it!"

"Don't tell them, ya nincompoop!" Rolf hissed.

"No, it's not the cadet's way to lie, Miss Jen, Miss Mike, one of you guys hit me." Brick was going to sacrifice himself.

"You sure?" Jen asked shyly.

"Yes. Brick accepted.

Jen then took a ball and threw it at the cadet to put him out of the game. "Well, well, well, it's just you, farmer boy." she smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Poppycock!" Rolf refused to lose to a girl. "Rolf will take you on!" He threw the ball at the two sisters, but they both dodged the ball.

Mike and Jen grabbed balls together and threw them at Rolf, hitting him.

"Winner of this round is the Howling Wolves!" Chris announced.

The winning team cheered together.

"Next round," Chris now called.

The Howling Wolves now had Juniper, Zoey, Cameron, Ed, Jude, and Kevin. And the Roaring Tigers now had Marie, Anne-Maria, Grim, Jonesy, Og, and Nazz. The whistle was blown. Jonesy threw a ball to the wolves, but the team all missed it. June grabbed a ball and threw it to Grim which made him get out and turn into a pile of bones.

"Darn it..." Grim muttered.

Marie grabbed the ball and threw it toward June. June had caught the ball instead and the Kanker sister sat out. Anne-Maria then threw a ball to Zoey, putting th Indie Chick out.

"Sorry, Red." Anne-Maria told one of her friends.

"It's okay." Zoey understood.

Ed stood still which worried his teammates.

"What's the matter, big guy?" Jude asked.

"Mom said I can't hit girls." Ed explained.

"Couldn't you hit-" Cameron had a suggestion, but was now out of the game himself.

"Huh?" Ed looked at him, then smiled. "Oh, yeah!" he grabbed a ball and knocked the island native boy, Og, out of the game.

"Nice one, lumpy." Eddy praised.

Nazz got a ball to put Ed out of the game.

Kevin laughed. "Dork!"

The jock was then out instantly as Anne-Maria had hit him. Jonesy got out of the game from Jude's throwing. June threw a ball to Anne-Maria, however, Anne-Maria caught it, but dropped it. Nazz threw a ball to Jude and got him hit. June did the same thing to get Nazz, while getting hit by Marie when she wasn't looking.

"The Roaring Tigers won this round," Chris announced. "Who will win the final round? Stay tuned and find out."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay," Jo spoke up. "We're tied up with the tigers. One more round and we've lost the challenge... Okay, who-"

"I'm not playing." Sarah already spoke up.

Jo looked to her. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" Sarah glared at her. "I said I'm not playing."

Jo growled. "You're playing or I'll-"

"You'll _what_?"

Jo gave her a death glare that made Sarah almost wet herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"I hate that sports weirdo, (Jen)" Sarah scoffed. "And her sister thinks she's so cool!"

"I hate that brat!" Jen showed a rare display of anger. "So much, she makes ne wanna-" She then started to growl, sounding more like a wolf in her madness.

"Here's the deal," Kevin smirked. "I'm gonna make an alliance with Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, and Rolf to get rid of the dorks. But, first..."

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>Kevin went over to Mike M. and put his arm over the girl.<p>

"What are you doing?" Mike glared at him.

"Do you wanna go out?" Kevin worked his charm on her.

"SHOVELCHIN!" Eddy noticed this and got mad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' TO HER!?"

"Buzz off, DORK!" Kevin spat at him.

Mike M. got mad at the jock. "Kevin?"

"Yes, sexy babe?" Kevin looked back at her, grinning darkly.

Mike M. punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the place where boys don't want to be kicked hard. "First off, leave Eddy alone, second, don't call me sexy babe, GOT IT!?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Kevin said in a squeaky, scared voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"That's gotta hurt." Wyatt cringed a bit.

"Dude..." Jude blinked.

Kevin still held his area in pain. Oww..."

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"You're gonna go out there or you're gonna be kicked off," Jen said to Ed's younger sister who still didn't want to play. "Your choice, brat."<p>

"Fine." Sarah nearly seethed.

"Hey, where's the dog?" Jo looked around.

"Right here on my lap." Zoey replied, showing Courage was with her.

"He's still a little bit scared." Dawn soothed like a mother.

"Okay, hey, Sockhead, you're up." Jo told Double D.

"No, please, stop!" Double D was very hesitant as Jude and Wyatt were dragging him. "Oh, my..."

Wolves: Bubbles, Double D, Dee Dee, Dexter, Sarah, and Jimmy

Tigers: Blossom, Og, Caitlin, Dakota, Rolf, and Billy

The whistle was blown.

Rolf threw the ball at Jimmy, making the young boy out. "Sorry, feeble one."

"Pathetic." Jo scoffed.

Sarah threw the ball at Caitilin and the blonde teen caught it, but she dropped it, so she was out. Blossom threw the ball at Bubbles and the blue Powerpuff threw it back at her sister and it was double out, both Bubbles and Blossom were now out. Dexter threw the ball at Billy and the big-nosed kid was out.

"Aww, yeah, who's bad?" Dexter felt in victory. "Me."

"Dexter, look out!" Dee Dee called to her brother.

"Huh?" Dexter looked. The boy genius got himself out as the ball had been thrown by Og.

Dee Dee caught the next ball from Dakota and she threw it for the girl and was out.

"Eat this, ballerina!" Rolf called to her.

Dee Dee looked at the ball coming for her and she tried to dodge it. However, she was also hit and so was Sarah.

"Oh, no," Jo saw this did not look good. "Good night, Double D..."

Then Og and Rolf both threw balls and it hit the 'Sockhead'. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion.

"Oh, no." June moaned.

"Double D?" Eddy looked in concern.

Somehow, all of the sudden, Double D caught the balls. This made the Howling Wolves cheer.

"NO!" Rolf was very angry, and glared at Og. "This is all your fault, native boy!"

"Hey, it's not his fault!" Lu defended her cousin.

June came up to Double D and hugged him instantly. This made Double D pass out in a daze and had a goofy smile.

* * *

><p>It was now time for the campfire ceremony.<p>

"Roaring Tigers, you know how it goes," Chris said to the campers. "The following people are safe... Finn, Yumi, Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, Anne-Maria, Dakota, Marie, May, Johnny B., Mike, Nazz, Grim, Mandy, Billy, and Lu..."

It was now down to Rolf and Og.

"I have one S'More left." Chris said to them and purposely made it dramatic.

It was silent except for the crackling fire. Chris looked to the two boys to declare who would be winning the last treat and who would stay on the island next week. There were zooms all around and Og started to look nervous. It got very tense and serious that even Rolf began to sweat. The other campers were impatient and in total suspense.

"Rolf." Chris finally said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed.

"No..." Og weakly called in dismay.

Chef then grabbed Og and put him on the rocket and launched it. Og screamed as he was sent away.

"Who will be the next camper out?" Chris asked into the camera. "Will Mike M. find out? Stay tuned on Cartoon...Cartoon... Island!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Last time on Cartoon Cartoon Island," Chris started to narrate. "Our campers played dodgeball. There was pain, there was comedy, and more pain," he laughed a bit about the pain. "In the end, the Howling Wolves won thanks to Double D. Seriously, with him, it's like Harold all over again. And here I thought Jo or that Ed guy or even Buttercup would win, but who knew he had it in him? And it was Og the Native Boy who was getting the Rocket of Shame. Who else is getting booted off? Find out right now on Cartoon Cartoon Island!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song<p>

* * *

><p>In the Howling Wolves Boy's Cabin, the guys were having a drink in celebration of their victory.<p>

"A toast," Eddy called as he held a can of soda. "For our winning, thanks to Double D!"

"Here, here!" the other guys called.

"Thank you, gentlemen, but it was nothing." Double D blushed.

"Nothing?" Jude spoke up. "Dude, you made killer moves with that challenge, brah." He slapped Double D on the back.

"How do you do it?" Wyatt added.

Double D sighed. "My mother made me take ballet class."

Kevin laughed. "What a sissy, oh, boy!"

"Shut it, Shovelchin." Eddy glared at him.

"Whatever." Kevin walked away.

"What an asshole." Wyatt muttered.

"Try to deal with him in my show." Eddy looked at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Howling Wolves Girls' Cabin.<p>

"Aww, yeah, victory is ours!" Jo cheered.

"Yeah." Mike M. agreed sadly.

"What's wrong, Pigtails?" Jo looked down at her.

"Og was eliminated last night and I miss him..." Mike M. explained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"After I heard Og was eliminated last night, I was pretty pissed, and when I find out who did," Mike M. instantly became angry and growled. "They will pay."

"After native boy was eliminated last night, as leader, it's my duty to help Pigtails out." Jo proclaimed.

"So, Rolf changed the votes," Kevin evilly smirked. "Perfect."

Double D felt embarrassed with what he told the guys. "Why did my mother make me take ballet?"

_**End of Confession**_

* * *

><p>"Listen, Pigtails, you need to get over it," Jo tried to soothe the girl. "I understand he was your friend, but you need to be strong. Or, stronger, in fact."<p>

Mike M. slowly felt better. "Thanks, Jo."

"No problem, I'm happy to help." Jo smiled back.

"_Attention, losers_," Chris called on the PA. "_Come outside to today's challenge._"

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

"Today's challenge is capture your mascots." Chris told them.

"Mascots?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Chris then started to explain. "The Howling Wolves will capture wolves and the Roaring Tigers will capture tigers."

"How many do we catch?" Blossom asked.

"As many as you can, in the two paths, there are cages for your mascots, and you should know, they are mutated." Chris said.

"Mutated?" Mike D. sounded a little alarmed.

"But weren't you supposed to get rid of the mutations?" Cameron glanced at the host.

"Yeah," Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Unlike _someone_ who was mutated... *cough* Dakota *cough*"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"Does he have to keep saying it?" Dakota was annoyed with being reminded of her new special ability.

"This will be easy." Jen smirked.

"This will be my chance to impress Anne-Maria," Johnny said quietly to himself. "No tigers will scare Johnny Bravo." He then did his signature poses.

"Aww, yeah, alone with Johnny for 24 hours," Anne-Maria said quietly to herself as she sprayed her hair. "That guy has everything..." She sighed dreamily.

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"You have 10 minutes to pack and 24 hours to win the challenge," Chris told the campers before letting them start. "And... Go!"<p>

The campers then left to pack.

"Who will win?" Chris looked to the camera. "Find out!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Howling Wolves Girls' Cabin**_

"All right, ladies... and Sarah." Jo spoke up like a true drill sergeant.

Sarah growled at that.

"Pack necessary stuff that we may need to use," Jo looked to Sarah. "Understand?"

"Hey!" Sarah decided to speak up. "WHO DIED AND MADE YOU BOSS, MS. SHE-MAN!?"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?" Jo yelled back. She tried to attack her, but Zoey, June, Jen, Mike M. and Buttercup held her down.

"Jo, please calm down..." Zoey cooed.

"I CAN'T!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs. "THIS LITTLE DUMBASS PRINCESS IS PISSING ME OFF!"

"She's pissing off everyone, Jo," June settled. "It's the only talent she's got."

"Not to mention annyoing everyone with her big mouth." Mike M. added.

Jo growled, and then calmed down. "All right..."

Everyone then let go of Jo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"I'm tired of that little shit head, dumbass, big mouth who can't get a guy," Jo was still angry. "That little..."

"I hate that stupid she-man," Sarah grumbled. "I bet she's a lesbian and had a sex change too."

"...Bitch who I want to-" Jo couldn't hold in her anger any longer and slammed her first through the wall.

Chris opened the door. "Hey, do you know how long it took to repair that wall?"

Jo grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and roared.

Chris gulped nervously. "I'm gonna go..."

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>Everyone came out from their cabins and were all packed, waiting to go.<p>

"All right, victims, I mean, campers," Chris called to them. "Remember, you have 24 hours to get your mascots in a cage and bring them here. All right, an go!"

The campers then left.

"Wanna watch the whole thing in my trailer?" Chris asked Chef.

"Sure, as long as I don't gotta cook anything." Chef replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two teams were walking together until they found the two paths, then they would have to separate.<p>

"So, Zoey, are you nervous about the challenge?" Mike D. asked.

"Actually, I am," Zoey replied softly. "I can't believe Chris would do that."

"Guys, I'm scared," Cameron sounded cowardly. "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can, Cam, you just need to have courage." Mike D. assured him.

"Huh?" Courage the dog spoke up.

"Oh, not you, Courage," Mike D. chuckled a little. "I was just telling Cam that he needs to be brave."

Brick went up to Jen. "Hello, fellow soldier. Need any help carrying your bag to the paths?"

"How nice of you," Jen smiled, trying to remember his name. "Umm... Brock?"

"Brick, ma'am." He corrected.

"Okay, thanks, Brick, you're such a gentleman," Jen felt appreciated. "I wish all guys were like you."

Brick saluted Jen while blushing. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I think Brick likes Jen." Caitlin whispered.

"How can you tell?" Nikki looked back to her.

"Well, from what I heard from Jonesy, Brick has a crush on Jen."

"Never thought those two might get together."

"So, Anne-Maria," Johnny said to the girl with him as they were alone together. "Have I ever told you you're so fine?"

"Aw, Johnny, you're so sweet and thoughtful." Anne-Maria beamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

Anne-Maria merely sighed dreamily.

"Brick is a nice guy and so cute," Jen beamed, then realized what she just said. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" She grabbed the camera. "Give me the tape, **GIVE ME THE TAPE!** How do you open this thing?"

"Man, everyone has a crush on someone," June looked distant. "But, it better not be Double D, 'cuz he's mine," her eyes suddenly widened. "Aw, crap..." she grabbed the camera like Jen did. "GIVE ME THE TAPE! **GIVE ME THE TAPE!** How do you open this stupid thing?"

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"Look, there's two paths." Eddy pointed out.<p>

"I'm sensing the wolves are in the right path." Dawn stated.

"All right, let's go to the right path." Jo demanded, trusting Dawn's special senses.

"See ya, Zoey, Cam," Mike D. told them. "Good luck and be careful."

"See ya." Zoey and Cameron said before leaving.

Then the two teams went into their separate paths.


	10. Chapter 10

_**With the Howling Wolves**_

Jimmy walked around, in a complaining mode. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I got a splinter... Sarah!"

Jo scoffed. "Wimp... Even Bubble Boy is not whining like you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

"Wow, Jo said good things about me," Cameron sounded esteemed. "She even defended me when Kevin was picking on me..." He tapped his chin. "Maybe she's changed."

"All right, I admit my cut throat attitude wasn't working from season 4," Jo confessed. "Not only did it make me win, but I made everyone hate me. Now, this season's gonna be different."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I'm so sick of that man-girl," he then snickered. "Man-girl, that's funny..."

"No, it wasn't!" Jonsey called from outside the confession.

"Who asked you?" Jimmy glared.

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"You know, maybe this spot is a good place to camp." Zoey suggested.<p>

"You know, Red, you're right," Jo agreed, then turned to face her team. "Okay, Shorty, Sockhead, Monobrow, you're in charge of setting up the tent."

"Okay." the Ed's agreed.

"Dragonfly, Ballerina, Pigtails, and Dog, go find firewood," Jo told June, Dee Dee, Mike M. and Courage, then to the final members of the team. "Meanwhile, Bubbly, Greeny, Skater Boy, Musician Boy, and Four Eyes, go find food that will not only attract the wolves, but help us survive from hunger. Now, the rest of us, will find the cage, all of you come back in an hour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Roaring Tigers<strong>_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a good spot to camp." Brick told his team.

"I'll set up the tent." Mike D. volunteered.

"I'll help you, fellow soldier." Brick said to him.

"Me too." Finn added.

"I'll go find firewood." Nikki volunteered.

Yumi shrugged. "What the heck? I'll come."

"I'll go to find food." Blossom stated.

"Wait for me, Blossom." Lu wanted to go with her.

So did Dakota. "Yeah." She then left with them.

At night, the Howling Wolves were sleeping, except for Courage. He was wide awake as he was hearing noises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

_'I wonder what happened to Mike M. and Jen?'_ Courage wondered. _'I better look for them, or my name isn't Stuart Snyder and I'm glad it's not.'_

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>As Courage got out of the tent, he heard howling and then his eyes widened and his fur was sticking up. He gulped as he came out further along. When he got to the middle of the forest, he spotted blood-red eyes.<p>

There was growling heard.

Courage screamed, making his tongue and eyes fall out.

Dawn woke up. "What was that?"

Everyone then woke up and saw Courage come into the tent. The cowardly dog was babbling of what he saw and shifted into a monster and shifted back to normal.

Wyatt blinked. "What did he say?"

"He said he saw something in the bush with blood-red eyes." Dawn translated.

"Are you sure?" June asked.

Courage nodded.

"We better check it out." Jo instructed.

"Aw, no," Sarah refused. "I'M SLEEPING, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"You need more than that." June chuckled.

"I'm gonna check it out." Kevin said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Everyone came out and they didn't see anything.<p>

"See, Courage?" Zoey smiled apologetically. "It was probably your imagination."

The growling was heard.

"Ed, was that you?" Eddy hoped it was.

"No, thank you, Eddy, I just ate." Ed smiled.

"Wait, if that wasn't Ed..." Cameron felt instantly afraid. "Then who...?"

Out of the bush came an eight foot muscular, red werewolf with sharp claws and fangs who snarled at them.

"A werewolf!" Eddy screamed. "RUN FOR YOUR LOCAL LIVES!"

"BABES AND ME FIRST!" Kevin ran away.

The Howling Wolves ran away. As they were running, they found the wolves that were mutated.

"Aw, crap." Jo muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

Double D was in a fetal position.

"Please tell me that didn't happen." Eddy whimpered.

Ed came in. "It didn't happen."

_**Confession Ends**_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, follow me!" Jo called and ran away, but tripped.<p>

"Jo!" Zoey called out.

"Man, I wonder how the Tigers are doing?" Eddy asked quietly.

With the Tigers...

"RUN AWAY!" Brick called.

"Aw, man, are the tigers mutated too?" Mike D. asked in dismay.

Anne-Maria tripped over a rock and screamed.

Johnny carried her. "Gotcha, pretty mama."

"Oh, thank you, Johnny!" Anne-Maria beamed at him, then kissed his cheek.

"Oh, mama." Johnny smiled.

"Billy, get the tigers inside the cage." Mandy demanded.

"What cage?" Billy asked.

"Billy, you nitwit, you have _us _inside da cage!" Grim snapped. "It's supposed to be t'em, not us!"

_'Attention campers,'_ Chris was heard on the PA. _'Please return immediately.'_

Everyone was all together and saw the Wolves captured their mascots, but the Tigers didn't, so...

"The Howling Wolves win!" Chris proclaimed.

The team cheered.

"Good," Jo smiled, then looked exhausted. "Now I can get the bite marks looked at." She went to go to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campfire Ceremony<strong>_

"Tigers, you know how this works," Chris said once again. "Whoever doesn't get a S'More will take the Rocket of Shame home. So the people that are safe are... Brick, Mike, Finn, Yumi, Nikki, Lu, Blossom, Caitlin, Nazz, Rolf, May, Marie, Dakota, Anne-Maria, Johnny, and... Mandy..." He then looked at Grim and Billy.

Tension increased like last time as the others waited to hear the end results. Grim looked nervous and Billy was simply smiling.

"Grim." Chris finally said.

"Aww, I'll miss you guys!" Billy sounded sad, but not overly so. He was now in the rocket and it took off. "I LOVE PIE!"

"Will the Tigers win?" Chris asked the camera. "What's wrong with Jo? And will Brick tell Jen that he likes her?"

"Hey!" Brick's voice was heard.

"Tune in on Cartoon Cartoon Island!" Chris told the viewers.


End file.
